Randomness
by Mischief Managed-Up To No Good
Summary: Fanfictions with two versions! Version one: The English Version! Version Two: The English Version Translated Into a Different Language Then Translated Back to English Through Google Translate! Please Review! Hmm... 30 people have seen this... no one has reviewed... I wonder why...
1. Latin

Contents:

Version 1: English

Version 2: English Translated to Latin Translated to English Through Google Translate.

.

VERSION ONE!

.

Hermione and Harry were cuddled up together on a couch staring at a fire while the snow howled outside. It would have been romantic if Ron hadn't burst in on them.

"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew you were cheating on me, Hermione! How could you do this to me?"

Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief. She and Ron were together? She was cheating on Ron? Harry was confused. Hermione on the other hand, was staring at Ron in disbelief.

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Ron, we were never together!"

Now it was Ron's turn to look confused. "W-what?" He stuttered. "Yes we were! What about those dates? What about that time I told you I loved you?"

Harry didn't know what to do, so he decided to sit back and watch the show like the helpful friend he was. It appeared Ron was suffering the delusion Hermione loved him, and Hermione had no idea.

"Ron, we never went on dates-"

"Y-yes we did!" Ron objected. "We went to that restaurant! And- and what about that picnic!"

"Ron, those were just a get together among friends! And when you said you loved me, I thought you meant like a sibling love. I'm so sorry Ron, but I don't love you like that!"

"No. No! NO!" Ron shouted. "A-and you!" His attention turned to Harry. "You! I thought we were friends! Harry! How could you do this to me!"

Ron was screaming now and Harry still didn't have even the faintest idea what to do. It was amazing how often the man who defeated Voldemort many times got confused at the simplest of things. It wasn't until Ron started firing curses did Harry's savior-of-the-wizarding-world survival instincts kicked in.

In short, the two boys dueled while Hermione yelled at them to stop. Eventually Draco happened to stumble by the cabin. When he saw the dueling he rushed inside. Draco stopped the Harry and Ron's fight over Hermione and Hermione fell in love with Draco and Draco professed his love for Hermione and they all lived happily ever after.

Except Ron.

And Harry too.

And Lucius because his son married a mudblood.

And Pansy threw a fit.

And because Harry never got over Hermione so he didn't marry Ginny and Albus Severus doesn't exist.

And Astoria didn't marry Draco so Scorpius doesn't exist.

And while I'm on this train of thought Hugo and Rose don't exist either.

So no one who likes the Cursed Child is happy either.

And because this is a Fan Fiction Cedric is now alive.

So I guess now everyone is happy.

The End.

.

VERSION 2!

.

Harry and Hermione cuddled the bed, and when he saw the snow at the same time people outside the tent for a second. It would have been if the company did not, burst into, to live.

"I knew her," he shouted. "I knew you cheating on me, Hermione? How could this to me? '

Marcus stared at Hermione in disbelief. Ron that day, and at the same time were not so? He was cheating on Ron? Harry was confused. In the other hand, there was in Hermione's, Ron staring at the unbelief, they asked of him.

"What?" He was asked a confused look on his face. "Ron will not be together!"

On the other hand, Ron's was a confused look on. "How W ,? "Stuttered." So we were! How about a day? What is to be said and then I will be loved? "

Harry did not know what to think, that the spectacle, and, as it were, so there was a good friend of mine. Hermione, Ron and Hermione did not seemed to suffer an error.

"Ron, and it was dates-"

"I have done so do we! "Ron MS." But we went to the restaurant, and he had and- as a picnic! "

"Ron, that they just get together among friends! I just thought you did not take me at my brother love. Ron and I'm sorry but I do not love you like that"

"No. No! N" Ron shouted. 'A' and I "and the attention turned to Harry." You! And I thought to be friends! Marcus! How may he do this to me? '

Harry and Ronald cried for help, now is the least indeed what he is doing, however, he has not. It is surprising that so often plagued Voldemort runs in simple confused. It was Ron and started firing curses-of-the-wizarding not Charlie's our survival of the natural world kicked.

Finally, as mentioned before, Hermione's shout stop them. The cabin has happened then they shall fall by the Dragon. Went inside and saw battle. Harry and Ron's dragon stood in the fight fell in love with Hermione Hermione the dragon and the dragon his professed love for all Hermione lived happily ever after.

Except Ron.

And Henry too.

This was brought mudblood.

They give pansy.

And it came to pass, therefore, that Thomas never got in the Of course, should not take II 's Hermione and Albus Severus, and is not.

In order to marry Scorpio dragon Astoria does not exist.

When, however, I am in the this series of things, that Hugo of the Rose, which is not, or is not.

Cursed be he that wishes to be happy to be this way, there is no man or a child.

Because of this, now lives Cedric fan fiction.

So I guess now everyone is happy.

The end.


	2. Persian

Hermione entered the kitchens. It was an odd move for her considering the kitchens were out of bounds to students and Hermione Granger was probably the most obsessed with rules.

"Hello Miss!" A house elf said. "How can wes help yous?"

"Hi!" Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"  
The house elf immediately replied. "I am Tinkie miss! How can Tinkie help yous?"

"Can I ask you a question Tinkie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss! Anythink miss!" The house elf replied.

"Why do you work in the kitchens?"

"Because that is our job miss!" Tinkie said.

"Do you get paid?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss!" Tinkie replied. "House elfs being paid!"

"Y-you are?" Hermione was confused. The house elfs _were_ being paid?

"Yes, wes being paid!"

"With money?"

"No miss! Wes beink paid with job!"

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Hermione objected. "How can your payment for doing the job be the job you are doing?"  
"House elfs like doink jobs miss!"

"You've been brainwashed into thinking you don't need payment! You should get paid!" Hermione was nearly shouting.

"Why?"

"Because everyone doing work needs to be paid!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it should be!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way its always been!"

"Why?"  
"I-i don't know! Because people need to get something out of their work!"

"House elfs are getting somthink from our works! House elfs gettink satisfaction!" Tinkie said happily.

"But you should get money!"

"What would house elfs be doink with money?"

"Buying things!" Hermione said.

"What would wes be buyink?"

"Something that makes you happy!"

"Workink makes house elfs happy!"

Hermione was at a loss for words. "I-i guess I'll just be, um, going now." She said.

"Goodbye miss! Wes hope you be comink back soon!".

VERSION TWO!

.

Hermione entered the kitchen. It's a bad idea for the kitchen that does not matter about students in Hermione Granger that could be the best rule.

"Real Heart!" An elf company said. "How can you help?"

"Hi!" Let Hermione say. "I am Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

House Elf responds immediately. "I'm Tinkie! How Can You Help?"

"May I ask you Tinkie?" Let Hermione refuse.

"Yes, forget everything!" Elf replied.

"Why are you working in the kitchen?"

"Because it's our job!" Tinkie said.

"Do you have to pay?" Let Hermione refuse.

"Do not think!" Tinkie replied. "Elfs House is rented!"

"You-are you?" Hermione is puzzled. Is the house elfs rented?

"Yes, it's paid!"

"Money?"

"Nothing! It's been rewarded!"

"But this does not matter!" Hermione asked. "How would your payroll be your job?"

"The elfs' house is like a free job job!"

"You're feeling that you do not have to pay! You have to pay!" Hermione was shouting.

"Why?"

"Because everyone who works does need to pay him!"

"Why?"

"That's the way it should be!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it was!"

"Why?"

"I do not know! For people should get their job!"

"The Elfs family fears our work! The elfs' home gets satisfied!" Tinkie exclaimed.

"But you'll get money!"

"What does the elfs house cover with money?"

"Buying!" Let Hermione say.

"What will you buy?"

"What makes you happy!"

"Functional house elfs!"

Hermione was missing on account. "I think I will, it's, going right now." He said.

"It's okay you'll think! We look forward to being happy soon!"

.

 _ **Thank You 'Guest' For Reviewing!**_


End file.
